User blog:BJFRacing14/Am I needed here?
When someone asks "Am I needed here?", something tells me there is something wrong and that person maybe has doubted whether the community the person is an admin of is really willing to lead their community in a positive light. That was me in that tirade after the reaction from the news post. Well, then I go to the LoliRock Fandom page and this admin has high doubts about being there. So, it basically goes like this: FlowerOfTheWind is the LoliRock Fandom admin like I am on this one. I will just assume for the sake of identity that this is a female admin, so we'll leave it at that. Meanwhile, she feels "left out" and "ignored". She does her best to contribute to the LoliRock fandom. Like me, she's dealt with vandals, spammers, trolls and overall just feels like whatever she's trying to do goes from one side, and falls out the other and it doesn't stick. I do agree that some people on the LoliRock page have put up some rather cracked up stuff there and that's not right. Some have made false pretenses of episodes that never existed. But what broke me is the fact she feels like no one cares about her, no one remembers her or what she does anymore and feels like bailing out. Just remember this: You are not to blame for the vandals, spammers, liars, and trolls. But, I do attest that they are an absolute nuisance to Fandom and their fan sites and I attest there is absolutely no way Fandom can get rid of every spammer, vandal, liar and troll. But we do our best to get rid of the most absolute offenders. One of the users replied to FlowerOfTheWind that the LoliRock fandom would be lost without her and that it'd be a jungle to rummage through. It popped a light bulb moment in me that FictionalTVStations Fandom would be lost without my foresight and my passion for sharing my artwork, my stories on ABN and opening up fictional stations. I felt the same way for FlowerOfTheWind. I think she's a great admin of the LoliRock Fandom and I believe she can do great things there. She's smart, and has a knack to learn new things about the show that very few have yet to discover. I didn't know a thing about the show. What spurred up my curiosity was not that Fandom page, but a DeviantArt submission by French Deviant, sullivan84. He created a Neoplan double decker bus with LoliRock graphics. When I saw that, that's when I started going around Google and a couple other places to find photos of the show itself and listen to the music portions of the show. Then it peaked when I visited the LoliRock Fandom page. I told FlowerOfTheWind of how much I am thankful to be on her site for her contributions and for being able to share her passion for the series and being able to talk to other fans about what is happeing in the show, who the characters are, what they do and having this feeling of "Do I really belong here?" just makes me sad. Even though I had only been on the LoliRock Fandom page for about a week and a half, the sight of FlowerOfTheWind's frustration peaking to the point of her about to abandon the very thing she loves to share with her friends about only deepened my will to console her and cheer her up. I hope she takes it to heart and continues her adminship at the LoliRock Fandom because she knows quite a bit about the show that I've yet to know. I'm glad the site is there for a reason. I'm just glad I got the chance to cheer up FlowerOfTheWind as much as I could. Even if I get no response, at least she'll know how much the few good users care about her being there. We all have our burdens, but FlowerOfTheWind shouldn't have to carry it alone. For a fansite as popular as LoliRock's is, that's a pretty hefty burden to hold especially when we're talking about a fandom geared towards six to twelve year old females (at least that's the target demographic Marathon Media and Zodiac Entertainment are aiming for with this show). My father told me this when I was young during a time when I was having a rough go at school: fat frogs taste great! I don't know where he gets that expression from, but I know its meaning to heart. I'm crossing my fingers in hoping FlowerOfTheWind stays as admin of the LoliRock Fandom, Take it from me. I know how difficult being an admin is. I've walked the same path FlowerOfTheWind is on. It can sometimes be a ball ache to have to deal with trolls, liars, spammers, and vandals and sometimes it gets to the point when you really want to explode or bail out and not come back at all. I just hope for her sake that she chooses to stay. People seem to like her work. None of us know her completely, but in that experience, it's taught me a lot that I should have known before I began dealing with the anonymous trolls, Kaylor Blakely messing up things, Kogitsune spamming the Photo Gallery, Bingbang32 and his antics, you name it. If a hashtag of the day event occured, mine would be #KeepYourHeadUpHigh for an occurance like the one FlowerOfTheWind is experiencing. Category:Blog posts